


Stay a child

by Rxl



Series: Averno songfics [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Absent Parents, Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Nostalgia, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Songfic, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, averno - Freeform, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxl/pseuds/Rxl
Summary: songfic!song is Stay a child by Averno (it's on spotify)phil was never around when tommy was a kid, but then again neither was techno or will."i don't have a father, i raised myself" -tommyinnit
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Averno songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159976
Comments: 14
Kudos: 526





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to stay a child, by averno before reading this please!
> 
> tommy angstttt
> 
> bad dad philll

_"I'm not a kid anymore"_

Tommy stood looking out towards the battlefield. L'manberg was gone, the only place he had ever felt truly happy, was destroyed in an instance. Withers were still roaming around, he couldn't risk losing his last life now, not to a wither. He stood over the crater that used to be his home, and cried. Sure Tommy always held the persona of being a 'big man' and not a 'pussy', but with the amount of trauma he had gathered over the years, crying felt most natural in this moment. 

_"well I wasn't before, I grew up on my own behind locked doors"_

Memories were flooding his mind, memories of ~~their~~ _his_ old house, before the Smp. Memories of growing up, wandering around the mansion waiting for his dad and brothers to return from their adventures, those that he was too young to join them on. 

_"my house was empty no walls, the ceilings endlessly tall"_

The tall ceilings would probably amaze some other kid, but for tommy they just reminded him how lonely it was, living by his self in such a large house. ~~_wondering when they'd come back_~~

_"and yet I felt I had no freedom at all"_

Looking out the windows he just felt trapped, he wanted to leave like his family did, not just be locked in the house alone more often than he should be.

_"and they'd say, they'd come back for me one day"_

"I'm leaving Toms, and I'm gonna miss you so much, but you'll have dad and techno to stay with you more often, and i promise i'll come visit. Me and sally just need to leave right now"

"Tommy, you understand how important this is, you'll be fine on your own for a little while, and we'll come back to stock up your food, you'll be fine here"

"Theseus, me and dad have to leave now, don't get yourself killed while were away" 

_"and they told me it was gonna be okay"_

"you'll be fine with dad and techno, toms"

"you'll be safe in the house" 

"It's better that you stay here"

_"and they'd lie, when they'd look me straight in the eye"_

Wilbur had an evil glint in his eyes, he looked maniacal, it scared tommy, to see his otherwise loving brother looking so deranged. ~~_"let's be the bad guys"_~~

Technoblade was enraged, they had just won L'manburg back and techno had claimed they had betrayed them. He stood proud as he placed the final wither skulls, letting the withers destroy what hadn't already been decimated. ~~_"you wanna be a hero tommy? THEN DIE LIKE ONE"_~~

Philza held a glare towards his son, he was looking down on him, like he meant nothing to the older man, it broke him to see his father so displeased. All the distain in his eyes was aimed at tommy, and tommy alone. ~~_"you betrayed techno!"_~~

_"and they told me I had time to stay a child"_

"guess they lied" Tommy said bitterly, trying to hold back anymore sobs. He never got to stay a child, how was he supposed to when he never got the chance to be one to begin with?


	2. Authors note

I have an idea for another averno songfic butttt..

I have one song that I feel like could work for both possibly techno or Phil and depending on who I write it on depends on how it ends.

So who would you rather see a songfic about 

Technoblade

Or

Philza minecraft

**Author's Note:**

> first time kinda writing something like this so feedback is appreciated!
> 
> also sorry for it being so short, feel free to leave request and i can write some more longer things.


End file.
